The Core section contains much of the 'technical glue' that binds the investigators together. This includes cell culture, wound (animal) models, oxygen and lactate measurements, service of equipment, the collagen and some of the oxygen radical assays, and other assays. Since projects two and four are highly dependent upon human wound assays, and since the future of would healing is in large measure dependent upon developing means to measure human repair, it contains some budget for continued development of human wound models. The core laboratory is also the office of the PI and contains the conference room for the majority of our meetings. It is the communications center and the site at which most of the research fellows, the UCSF-based faculty, and the research nurse have their desks, experimental spaces and computers. Sufficient up to date personal computers are available. We have a scanner, and are connected into Ethernet as well as the hospital computer network.